The Anniversary: A Night Out
by DrarryObsessions
Summary: Sequel to Supper Snuggles. The second in a series of fluffy Drarry one-shots. Follow Harry as he visits The Malfoy's in hope of securing his perfect family. Warnings: Some OOCness and suggested slash. Fluff.


**The Anniversary: A Night Out**

Sequel to Supper Snuggles

An: Due to the nice comments I've got for Supper Snuggles, I've decided to write a sequel. You got it- it's Harry and Draco's anniversary of being together for 5 years (yes, they got together whilst Harry and Ginny were still together.) I hope that you like it! I tried my best. If there are mistakes, excuse me. R&R to give me a bit of feedback please. I was very grateful last time so I posted this.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own this lovely world or the characters in it. All credit to the queen, J.K Rowling. I must read her new book when it's out ...

Warnings: As I've mentioned, this may have OOCness. It will have fluff and suggested slash.

* * *

Apparating always made Harry nauseous. The tug on his navel propelled him through the tube like space between home and his destination. As he landed on the hard path in front of Malfoy manor, he paused to get his balance before wiping his hands nervously on his pants. Inside this manor stood the only hurdle between him and his perfect family- Lucius Malfoy.

Whilst Harry had grown closer to the Malfoy's in the past year, he still wasn't entirely comfortable with Lucius's domineering attitude, not to mention his infamous Malfoy mask that always left Harry with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Breaking out of his thoughts, Harry took a deep breath and walked up the long path towards the vast intimidating door of the manor.

Raising his shaking hand, he knocked loudly on the door of the manor and stood back, waiting to be greeted. Harry felt a little calmed at the thought of seeing Narcissa as well as Lucius. In the past year, he and Narcissa had managed to bond more, especially since Harry and Ginny had split, allowing Narcissa full access of her new 'grandchildren'. He'd flooed Narcissa the evening before to ask permission to see them today so he did not fear rejection upon his arrival. Still, he couldn't help but feel nervous as the door creaked open and Harry caught site of the family elf.

"Master Harry Potter, sir." Litty said, bowing as she ushered him in to the vast entrance hall, taking his coat off before turning back to him. "Mistress Malfoy is waiting for yous in the lounge sir." The elf said politely, leading his through the complex system of corridors that lead to the visitors lounge.

As he entered the lounge, he was wrapped delicately in the small arms of Narcissa as she whispered a greeting in his ear.

"Good morning Harry," She muttered politely, smiling as she withdrew herself and smoothed down her ivory gown. Leading him to the empty emerald chaise lounge and ushering him to sit, she continued talking. "I must say, though I am pleased that you have graced us with your presence, I am keen to find out what is troubling you so much- you sounded very uneasy yesterday when we last talked."

"I am sorry Narcissa," Harry replied, smiling in return as he sat down in the vacant seat, carefully trying not to slouch as he so wanted to. "I just had a question that required your answer, and of course your husband's."

"Oh, well, I did mention a guest arrival to Lucius a few minutes ago, so he should be returning to greet you soon, Harry." She mentioned, calling for a house-elf to remind him and bring them a small tray of refreshments.

"Litty brought Mistress some refreshments," Litty announced as she arrived in front of the chaise lounge with a tray laden with fresh pastries and tea. Pouring a small cup of tea for Harry and Narcissa, she bowed and left as the couple continued to talk, waiting for Lucius to arrive. A good five minutes passed before there was sign of Lucius- Harry sipped his tea in hope of repelling the nauseous feeling building in his stomach as the apprehension built.

"Narcissa dear, why is so prudent I leave my office?" Lucius asked as he walked in to the room, his usual Malfoy mask free from his face. As soon as he saw Harry sat nervously in the lounge with his wife, he instantly replaced his cold mask and muttered under his breath as he walked over to join the duo in the lounge.

"Oh, now I remember. Potter." Lucius greeted, staring at Harry with a calculating glare as he sat down in the armchair facing Narcissa. Although Lucius had known of his son and Harry's altercations in the past year, he was still not entirely comfortable with the thought of Harry being part of his family. He did, however, acknowledge how in love his son was, and so was lenient to a certain degree. He was not, however, happy with spending more time than necessary with his son's irritating partner.

"Come now, Lucius." Narcissa chastised, serving her husband with tea as she turned to Harry with a reassuring smile. "Harry here has been nothing but nice to you since his relationship with Draco started. Surely you can return the courtesy by being nice in return."

Harry gulped under the watchful eyes of Lucius, nervously playing with his hair as he thought of the conversation to come. Why, oh why, did he decide to ask permission from the parents of his love? Oh yes, that was it- it was pureblood tradition he thought calmly to himself. Building up his courage, Harry faced Lucius entirely as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Lucius, I know that you to do not like me any more than I like you," Harry started, watching as Lucius's eyes narrowed as he nodded for Harry to continue. "But we have one thing in common- Draco- and for him I wish to overcome our rivalry and perhaps try and become acquaintances. Your son obviously has a great love for you, and as I love him equally, I will do all I can to keep him happy."

Lucius frowned as he nodded, glancing at Narcissa who was nodding her head in time to Harry's statements, smiling happily at the thought of Harry's love toward her son. Inclining his head, Lucius agreed to Harry's statement, much to the delight of his wife.

"Pot-Harry, I can see the positives from this agreement. For this reason, and this reason alone, I will accept your request for a clean slate. I will endure your presence, as long as you acknowledge that I still do not like you." Lucius stated, still looking at Harry with distasteful eyes.

Harry nodded, feeling relieved that Lucius would, at least, be gracious to him for Draco's sake. Smiling inwardly, Harry prepared himself for the next hurdle. Turning to Narcissa he prepared to ask the ultimate question.

"Thank you, Lucius. Now, as you know I requested your presence here today as I had an important question for you." Harry said, turning back to Lucius, smiling slightly seeing his questioning gaze. "You know that next week is mine and Draco's anniversary, right?" He asked stupidly, his nerves overtaking him as he looked down as his palms.

"Of course we do, you imbecile." Lucius muttered, looking at Harry with a slight glare. "Draco has mentioned it every day for the past fortnight, lest we forget."

"I-I'm s-s-orry." Harry stumbled over his words, a blush gracing his cheeks from the berating from Lucius. Looking back up he continued on, determined not to let Lucius intimidate him. "Well, I was wondering … I mean .. Draco and I have been together for 5 years … and I love him dearly … I don't know what I'd do without him … and the kids – the kids love him so much –"

"Get on with it, boy." Lucius snapped, running out of patience as he watched Harry trip over his words, a blush gracing his features.

"Oh, oh yes." Harry said, straightening his back and looking Lucius in the eye. "I wanted to ask permission for your son's hand in marriage." Harry said in a rush, quickly glancing away from Lucius's narrowed eyes to eye Narcissa, who was beaming with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Harry dear!" Narcissa shouted, moving along the couch to hug Harry tight, beaming as tears of happiness rolled down her face. "Of course you have our blessing!" She agreed, shooting a look over Harry's shoulder at Lucius, who had yet to regain the use of his jaw.

"Now Narissa dear-" Lucius interrupted, obviously hoping to pose a good argument. With an instant glare from Narcissa, he lowered his gaze and gave a minute inclination of the head in agreement to Narcissa's statement, making her smile widen and her arms tighten around Harry.

"T-t-thank you, Narcissa." Harry said, short for breath due to the powerful hug Narcissa bestowed upon him. Really, Harry was relieved that Lucius had been silence by his wife- Harry really did was to marry Draco and he didn't know what he'd have done if Lucius had managed to get his own way.

"Of course, you'll be bringing my grandchildren here when you take Draco out to propose, yes? And you shall report back with tales of the evening- I expect nothing less that fine dining for my dragon." Narcissa warned, sitting up straight as her mind ran through the thought of what she could do with her grandchildren whilst Harry had Draco out for the night. Behind them, Lucius groaned as he saw her eyes sparkle at the rate of thoughts passing through her head. He did have to admit though, that the thought of his grandchildren coming over did warm his usually cold heart.

Harry smiled to himself as he nodded his acceptance to Narcissa's ideas, already telling her of the ideas he had for making their anniversary perfect. He subtly introduced the idea of leaving the kids overnight at the manor, much to Narcissa's delight. Narcissa soon left the room, along with her personal house-elf, Tia, to discuss the plan for the Friday evening.

As soon as Narcissa left, Harry stood to leave only to hear a cough which reminded him that Lucius still remained in the room. Gulping, Harry turned around to see Lucius stood behind him, his hand out in offering of a shake.

"Congratulations." Lucius said, holding out his hand to Harry. Harry accepted and received a harsh squeeze in return. Lucius pulled Harry in so his mouth was aligned with his ear- to all bystanders it would look as if Lucius was congratulating the boy, but that was far from the reality.

"You hurt my boy and they'll never find your corpse, understood?" Lucius whispered viciously, rejoicing in the slight tremble he felt through the hand still held firmly in his. "I am permitting this purely because I am aware of Draco's affections towards you and Narcissa's acceptance for the two of you. If you break his heart, then there is nothing stopping me from finding you …" Lucius threatened.

"Y-y-es, s-s-ir." Harry muttered, gulping in fear at the venom in Lucius' voice. Knowing this was a test, Harry stood up straight and looked Lucius in the eye. "I would rather kill myself that hurt Draco, sir. I love him so much it hurts, and I would never purposely hurt him. I will do my best to keep him happy, and I am grateful for your blessing in our union."

Lucius continued to glare at Harry for a moment, testing any weakness' the boy had. Finding none, he nodded and pulled the boy close, tapping his back in the imitation of a hug before stepping away. (AN: Don't complain about my awkward hug- it had to be done) "Right then. Well, welcome to the family." Straightening his back and firmly placing his Malfoy mask on, he turned and left the room without a backward glance.

Harry smiled at this, immense relief rushing through him at the knowledge that Lucius truly did accept the union. With that he turned and left the manor, a smile gracing his face as he thought about the Friday coming.

* * *

Draco stood nervously looking in the mirror as he smoothed his hair down, checking his face for any imperfections. His new blue cotton micro-stripe shirt hung perfectly on him as he brushed off the barely visible lint whilst taking a deep breath. He was nervous at the untimely invite out with his love. Harry had arrived home earlier that evening with the announcement that they were going out, much to Draco's surprise. Whilst they'd been dating for years, he was still not used to the impromptu timing of his lover, as he was more accustomed to advanced planning. Taking a deep breath he turned and left the bathroom, picking up his new leather jacket as he walked down the stairs. Throwing on the jacket, he slipped his feet into the black loafers at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry had yet to arrive home, it seemed. He'd decided to drop the kids off at Draco's parents, something which worried Draco dearly as it was usually the Weasley's who catered for the children. Trying not to overthink things, Draco walked in to the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of sparkling water. Sitting graciously at the centred table, he sipped his water carefully, struggling to pass the time whilst he waited for Harry to return.

All too soon the main door opened, and the sound of Harry throwing his keys down was heard throughout the house.

"Draco!" Harry shouted up the stairs, thinking his lover was still getting ready to leave. "I'm back, love – are you ready yet? We've got – oh," Harry mumbled as he walked through to the kitchen and noticed Draco sat patiently at the table, smiling minutely at his lovers antics.

"Yes, dear," Draco mocked. "I'm ready, dear."

Harry, it seemed, had been on a shopping spree. He was wearing a new charcoal suit, complete with a crisp white shirt and a new pair of grey brogues. He looks positively delicious, thought Draco as he looked up and down as Harry with a slight drool.

Laughing merrily, Harry stepped over to Draco and bent down to bestow him with a welcoming kiss. "I've booked us a table for two at Le Gavroche." Harry said, holding his hand out to guide Draco through the house and outside. "Scorpius, Albus and Lily are all staying with your parents so we have no worries about them. James decided he wanted to see his mum; luckily she was free tonight and so agreed last minute. Your mother requested I pick them up by no later than twelve tomorrow and Ginny must go out at one so we've for to be up at a reasonable time. I've just been-"

Draco pulled Harry around to face him and interrupted his rambles with a sweet kiss to his lips.

"It's perfect Harry, stop worrying." Draco said against Harry's lips, smiling at his nervous ramble. "They'll be safe and they'll have great fun. Now, do you think you could stop babbling for long enough to give me a proper greeting?"

Harry laughed, kissing his partner again, this time with more passion. "I know, I'm sorry. I just want you to have a great time- it is our anniversary after all."

Draco hugged Harry tightly, smiling at him before allowing himself to be lead out past the wards and in to the apparation zone just beyond the house- Harry was obviously keen to get them out and there on time. It was seven in the evening, and the sun was just setting. A nice darkness seemed to be settling in, creating the perfect atmosphere for their anniversary celebration.

Wrapping his arms around Draco, Harry focused on his destination and apparated them both to their destination for the evening. Upon arrival, he released Draco, only to grasp his hand firmly, leading him in to the entrance of the restaurant where they were greeted and lead to their seats after confirmation of reservation.

As soon as they sat, the two ordered their drinks – a bottle of Côtes de Provence to share – and ordered the food for the evening.

"Happy anniversary, love." Harry said, raising his glass in a toast to Draco. Draco smiled and graciously returned the toast, smiling at Harry and blowing him a joke kiss. Shortly after they had settled in, the meal arrived and they tucked in and settled in to a nice evening talk, sharing the accounts of their day and their fair share of gossip with one another. Towards the end of the meal, Harry picked up the conversation with his news.

"I hear Hannah is expecting again," Harry said, smiling as he thought of Neville and his wife, wiping his mouth on his napkin as he finished his desert. Their business in the Leaky Cauldron had not died down since the take-off, and he found himself pleased for the man- If anyone deserved success, those two did, he thought to himself.

"She and Neville have been busy! Little Michael's only just turned one and Katie is only two!" Draco exclaimed, laughing as Harry reached over to smack him over the head. Placing his spoon down, Draco pushed away his finished dish, looking up at Harry whilst taking a sip of the remnants of his wine. "You know I'm joking Harry, I'm happy for them."

"I know, I know." Harry smiled, picking up his glass and taking a sip of his drink, leaning back to study Draco's profile as they talked. "Makes me grateful for life, you know – hearing about the others and how they've made a success of their life." Harry's face fell as he thought of those who weren't as successful. Draco noticed this and swiftly moved towards Harry to comfort him.

Draco smiled almost sadly, placing his drink on the table and reaching over to link his finger with Harry's free hand, brushing the pad of his thumb over Harry's knuckles. "We've all done good Harry." Draco said. "The war's in the past and we've all moved on. Stop feeling guilty for those who've gone and think of the future. Think of all the years we've got of watching the kids grow up. Think of the kids going off to Hogwarts for the first time. Heck, think of you and I growing old and grey together- wait, scrap that, I look hideous in old age – eugh!" Draco's face twisted in a grimace as he lost himself in thoughts of his older years.

Harry laughed, reaching over and cupping Draco's face and wiping his thumb across Draco's lips with a smile. "You'll always be beautiful to me." Harry said, leaning over and kissing Draco chastely on the lips. He smirked as he noticed the blush on the partners face, leaning back and admiring his lover's profile. "Thank you, Draco."

"You're such a suck up Harry," Draco laughed, smiling despite himself and glancing at the clock. "You know you'll get lucky tonight so stop with the sweet talk- Anyway, I thought we were going for a walk before we returned home?" Draco questioned when he noticed that the clock was set on half eleven.

"Oh, yeah." Harry agreed, raising his hand to get the attention of the waiter stood at the other end of the restaurant. "I lost myself for a while- you always seem to make me do that. I'll get the bill now- you go wait outside."

Draco smiled and nodded his consent, standing and replacing his discarded his jacket as he leant to kiss Harry. "See you outside, Sweet cheeks." He said with a wink, turning to leave at a brisk pace.

Once outside, Draco smiled as the cool air hit his face. Leaning up against the wall he closed his eyes and took a breath of fresh air. A small smile graced his face as he thought of Harry and the effort he'd gone to, all to make tonight perfect. The past few years had been filled with its ups and downs, and it seemed that after the divorce, the two had not managed to have a nice outing together in a long time. Lost in thought, Draco failed to notice Harry approaching, having finished paying the bill.

Suddenly, Draco felt lips press against his and let out a squeal of fright, only to recognise the texture of those lips. Relaxing remotely, Draco opened his eyes and wound his arms around Harry, continuing the kiss with renewed vigour.

Breaking them apart, Harry smiled at Draco's flushed face and leaning back in Draco's arms.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Harry said, leaning back in and giving Draco another kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

"Mmm." Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, sinking his hands into Harry's backside as he lost himself in the kiss.

Feeling the hands sink in the his backside, Harry smirked against Draco's lips and once again broke away from him, ignoring the pout that graced Draco's face.

"Later, love." Harry murmured, pulling Draco to him and clearing his mind of all thoughts, focusing on his destination and turning in to the air.

Landing ungracefully three blocks away from their house, Draco and Harry clung on to each other to gain their balance. Smiling, Harry linked arms with Draco and lead him over to the small lake near their house.

The lake glimmered, the light given off by the street lights reflecting on its surface. An old oak tree dominated the grassed area near the lake and a small rusty iron fence cordoned off the murky depths of the water. Arm in arm, the two walked over to the tree's base and sat down together, gazing at the lake lost in their own thoughts.

Glancing down at their now joined hands, Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Draco's overcast face. Smiling nervously, he got ready to give Draco the final token of his love. As he looked up he found himself lost in Draco's sparkling grey eyes, his mind went blank at the small smile on his face.

"Harry?" Draco questioned, bemused at seeing his love looking so nervous. Moving closer and stroking his face, he placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Are you okay?"

"Oh … oh, yeah." Harry muttered, waking up from his reverie. "Draco .. I …"

"Harry, breath." Draco said with concern, smiling slightly at Harry. "What is it you want?"

"Well, I .." Harry stuttered. Taking a deep breath, Harry stood up and pulled Draco up with him. Smirking slightly, Harry ushered Draco to stay standing as he got down on one knee in front of his love.

"Draco," He began, taking out the small box from his pocket and smiling up at Draco's shocked face. "You know I love you, and these past few years have been the best few years of my life. Each day, I find myself falling deeper in love with you. It's hard to believe that we once were enemies, Everything you do never fails to make me smile. Each night I watch as you sleep beside me, and I find myself rendered speechless. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, or if I'd survive without you." Harry paused, reaching his hand up to wipe away the tears that had fallen from Draco's face. Draco gave him a watery smile and ushered him to continue.

"The thought of us being apart hurts so much, I don't know if I'd survive if we had to break. That's why I'm asking you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you will agree to never leave me. Promise yourself to me as I wish to promise myself to you. Love me forever as I will you. Please make me the happiest man by becoming my husband?" Harry finished, opening the small box to reveal a small platinum band, smiling up at Draco nervously.

"Harry, I-" Draco said, then paused as he ran his finger over the band, looking down at Harry's nervous face. "My parents-"

"Have given us their blessing," Harry said, standing up and taking Draco's hand as he saw the overwhelming fear on Draco's face. Placing his hand on Draco's face, he looked deeply into his eyes as he continued on. "I would not ask you if I was not sure that I could do this. I need you Draco. Even your Dad can see this, and he accepts this. Please see this too. Please promise never to leave me."

"Oh, Harry," Draco gushed, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Harry as the tears fell. "Of course, I will never leave you- we don't have to marry to be sure of this."

Harry frowned and pulled Draco back, looking at his face intently. "Is that a yes or no?" Harry asked wearily, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"It's a yes you fool," Draco replied, kissing Harry with passion. Harry laughed in to the kiss, all nerves lost as he spun Draco around in glee. Pulling back, Harry took hold of Draco's hand and slipped the ring on to his finger with a smile. It suited his complexion, and by the look on his face, Draco agreed entirely with this thought.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Harry said against his fiancés lips as he leant in for another kiss, a large grin blooming on his face as the words sunk in- I'm going to marry Draco, Harry thought happily. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry, you big Hufflepuff." Draco laughed, breaking the kiss and hugging Harry tightly. "Thank you for braving my parents. You have no idea what that means to me."

"And you have no idea how much you mean to me, Draco. Facing your parent means nothing compared to the lifetime I get with you." Harry breathed, smiling in to Draco's neck.

Moving his mouth close to Harry's ear, he leaned in and whispered, "How about we go home and celebrate, eh?" Draco leered, smirking at the keening sound that emerged from the back of Harry's throat. "The kids are gone so why don't we make the most of it?"

The stars in the sky were growing more prominent as the night grew on. It was getting dark quickly and Harry knew they needed to get inside quickly. Keen to hold Draco to his promise, he growled and brought Draco close to his body, turning around and apparating them straight outside their house. Grabbing his hand, Harry pulled Draco up the stairs, muttering a spell under his breath to open the door.

As soon as they entered, Harry slammed the door closed and pushed Draco against the door, leaning in the kiss him harshly as he started to undress him. In no time, the two found themselves in bed, lost in the pleasure they found from each other's body, moaning like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

As morning fell on the house, Harry turned over in bed to look at Draco's face. He found himself breathless as he found Draco awake, staring happily in to his eyes.

"Mornin' love," Draco whispered, leaning over to plant a kiss on Harry's partly open lips.

"Mornin'" Harry said, scooting over to wrap Draco in his arms. Looking over at the clock he heaved a sigh as he noted the time- 11:25. "We've got to get up soon, love. Your mother made me promise to pick the kids up by 12- something about her weekly shopping trip, if I remember correctly."

"Mmm," Draco groans, burrowing in to the heat provided by Harry with a yawn. "Soon." He murmurs as he starts to drift back off.

"No love, now." Harry says, pulling away and stoking Draco's hair softly. "Do you regret yesterday?" Harry asks hesitantly, obviously in need of reassurance, picking up his clothes from the floor and starting to dress quietly.

"What? Accepting your hand in marriage?" Draco asks as he sits up, the quilt pooling at his groin as he stretches the kinks out of his muscles. "Course not." He says, smiling at Harry as he watched him dress.

"Good." Harry said, pausing at the door as he moved to leave, sorting out the collar of his shirt and straightening his hair. "Love you, Draco."

"Love you too, my fiancé." Draco said with a smirk, laying down and smiling at the ceiling. "Now go get the kids. Tell mother I said hi." He orders as he settles back in to sleep.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied with a mock salute, turning and leaving through the open door, closing it partially with a sigh.

Leaning back against the wall, Harry took a deep shuddering breath as he was overwhelmed with emotion, the prominent being relief. He'd built himself up for weeks, and to know now that Draco would be his indefinitely warmed his heart. He pushed off the wall and made his was downstairs, grabbing his keys as he left the house with a smile. Life couldn't get better than this, he thought to himself as he set off to pick up his little devils from their grandparents. Thinking of announcing the news of the engagement to the family, he groaned and shook his head- nothing's ever perfect he thought, but it can be damned near perfect.

* * *

AN: Yeah, well here is the proposal I suggested at the end of Supper Snuggles. I've had suggestions for other events, which will be taken in to account. I will try and write more if this is well received.

R&R please! Thank you!


End file.
